1. Field
The present invention relates generally to signaling information for facilitating coordination between nodes of a wireless communications network.
2. Related Art
For wireless communications networks including, for example, 4G long term evolution (LTE) networks, in order to support coordinated multi-point communication (CoMP) with non-ideal backhaul, data information including, for example, channel state information (CSI), reference signal receive power (RSRP), and perceived throughput of the UEs may be signaled from a coordinated evolved node-B (eNB) to a coordination node (which may be another eNB). This signaled UE-specific information may be used by the coordination node to determine scheduling constraints for each coordinated eNB.
A proper decision regarding scheduling constraints may balance the risk of loss of scheduling flexibility with the gain of global coordination. In order for the coordination node to make a proper decision regarding scheduling constraints, it is desirable for the coordination node to know substantial amounts of information about the cells of the eNBs from which the coordination node is receiving all latest status information of the user equipment (UEs) attached to those cells.